


strangers at sunrise

by xChrystal



Series: boundaries [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Singapore Grand Prix 2018, lewis being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xChrystal/pseuds/xChrystal
Summary: After a night spent together in Singapore, Lewis regrets what happened.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: boundaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	strangers at sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I've written a fic in English, so feel free to point out any mistakes!

"Why didn't you say no?”

Seb was lying on his back, nothing on but his pants, messy hair. Chuckling at Lewis’ question, he straightened up a bit and leaned onto his forearms. The other driver was sitting on the edge of the comfortable double bed, not looking at him. Seb let his eye wander over Lewis’ bare back, intrigued by his well-formed muscles beneath the tattooed skin.

"Um ... you were pretty convincing," he said nonchalantly with a playful glance in his eyes. Images of the last night flashed through his head and made him smile.

"Do you think this is funny?" Lewis asked with clenched teeth.

Seb, still not sensing Lewis' pent-up mood, pretended to think hard about the question for a second.

"The star driver of Mercedes laying his main rival for the championship? Funny? Kind of."

While Seb had been talking, he crawled to Lewis, who was still avoiding to look at him, and leaned forward to kiss his neck. But Lewis flinched and jumped up from the bed.

"I'm serious, Sebastian, answer my question. Why didn't you say no?"

Lewis looked at Seb now, his arms crossed in front of him. His body language claimed tough rejection, but his unsteady eyes exposed utter discomfort.

Seb could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Wait, are you telling me this happened only because of me? It's not like I forced you hook up with me. Quite the contrary, if I may remind you!"

Lewis grimaced. "For heaven's sake," he moaned, "please stop talking about ... that we ..."

He looked like it pained him just to think of it.

"I don't get why you're acting so uptight."

Seb, obviously annoyed by Lewis' unexpected behaviour, picked up his white shirt from the floor and put it on.

"It clearly wasn't your first time with a man," he added, raising an eyebrow at Lewis.

"Mind your fucking own business, Vettel," Lewis snapped at him. Now the only emotion to be found in his expression was a cold harshness.

Seb just rolled his eyes, stood up and grabbed his jeans before pushing past Lewis to get to the hotel room door. There he tarried first, slowly opening the door a bit.

"So, are these the usual charming last words to your one night stands?” he asked, giving Lewis a final chance to say something that might untighten the situation. He refused to believe that this was the same person he spent the night with.

Lewis stayed silent for a second, not turning around to Seb, even when he responded.

"Try to get back to your room without attracting attention. I don't want people to fantasize about things that never happened when they see you in my corridor just wearing a pair of pants."

Seb breathed audibly, trying to ignore the hurt he felt, hearing Lewis talk to him like this.

"Apparently it's true what they say about you," he muttered before closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series. The prequel that explores what happened that night is 'let's be lovers tonight'. I also plan on writing another part, but with my finals approaching it will take me some time to get it ready.


End file.
